Various types of building wall systems exist in the art. Ordinarily, a building wall includes a framing structure, insulated portion and a façade portion. A mechanism secures the façade portion to the insulated portion. In commercial structures, the insulation portion is generally formed by a plurality of architectural panels that are secured to one another. Various types of mechanism secure the façade to the architectural panels. Ordinarily, the panels include a front and rear metallic skin that sandwich an interior foam insulating material. The insulating foam material is adhesively bonded or the like with the metallic skins to form the panels. The panels range in thickness from 1 inch to 6 inches or more and have a length anywhere from 6 feet to 60 feet long. Additionally, the width of the panels varies from 1 foot to about 5 feet. Thus, a wall or roof can be positioned onto the framing structure to rapidly enclose the building.
It is desirable to attach or hang the façade onto the panels. When hanging the façade, it is desirable to provide a moisture, air and thermal barrier between the façade and the panel and frame structure. Also, it is desirable to provide a rigid surface for the attachment of the façade.
The present disclosure provides the art with a building wall system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior systems. The present building wall system provides a rigid surface to secure the façade. The present disclosure provides a moisture, air and thermal barrier between the facade, panels and frame. The present disclosure utilizes necessary securement fasteners required to hang the panels.